


Falling for you.

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Marauders' Era, Snow, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Remus doesn't know how to ice skate and Sirius decides to teach him.





	Falling for you.

"Come on, Moony. It will be fun," Sirius whined.

 

"I don't see how breaking all my bones is fun," Remus replied, rubbing his hands for warmth.

 

Him and Sirius were in the forbidden forest. There was a small pond that had frozen and the forest was covered in snow. Sirius had brought him here and was trying to get Remus to ice skate with him, but Remus wasn't agreeing.

 

"I can teach you," Sirius suggested.

 

"How do I know that you can ice skate yourself?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

 

"I can give you a demonstration," Sirius offered.

 

"That'd be good," Remus agreed. "I will see you skating and then I can decide if I want you to teach me." 

 

"Good," Sirius said. He transfigured his boots into ice skates and charmed them so that he wouldn't fall down and ice skate perfectly.

 

Truth was, he didn't know how to ice skate himself. He had learnt the charm so that he would ice skate properly and impress Remus. He had developed a huge crush on his curly-brown haired best friend and he was falling more and more for him everyday.

 

He wanted to impress Remus and ice skating seemed like a good idea and if Remus would agree, then he would get to teach him; hold his hand and ice skate with him. 

 

"Hey, Padfoot." Remus' voice brought him out of his trance. 

 

"Yeah?" he blinked at Remus.

 

"I said if you are ready." Remus said, looking at him with a curious expression. 

 

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Ready to witness the great Sirius Black ice skating?"

 

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. "It's such a big honour," he said, sarcasticly. 

 

Sirius smiled and started skating on the pond. The charm was working and he ice skated easily. As he reached the other end, he spinned around and grinned at Remus. 

 

"You think you want to learn now?" he asked loudly as Remus was at a distance. 

 

"Yeah, maybe I will give it a try," Remus called back. 

 

Sirius moved to skate back to Remus but suddenly he felt the charm wear off.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

He was going to fall down! Everything was going to screw up!

 

He tried to skate forward but the boots slipped. He tried to regain his balance, but the boots kept shaking.

 

"Sirius! Careful!" Remus yelled. 

 

Sirius strumbled and fell down. His head hit the icy ground. As he sat up, his head was aching and the world seemed to be spinning.

 

Remus came running towards him and slided down on his knees. "Sirius, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

 

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "My head is hurting," he replied.

 

"I told you it was dangerous," Remus said. "But you were doing so great. What happened suddenly?" 

 

Sirius bit his lower lip. "•••uh•••The charm wore off."

 

"What? What charm?"

 

"I had- I charmed the boots so I won't fall down because I don't know how to ice skate," Sirius admitted.

 

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked in confusion.

 

"I wanted to impress you," Sirius muttered.

 

"Why did you want to impress me?" Remus asked, confusion written all over his face.

 

"BecauseIlikeyou," Sirius blurted out.

 

"What? Could you talk slowly?"

 

"Because. I like you," Sirius said, slowly this time.

 

"I know you like me, we are best friends-"

 

Sirius groaned. "You oblivious idiot!" 

 

Remus just stared at him in confusion.

 

"Ah, screw it," Sirius muttered, before cupping Remus' jaw in his palm and kissing him.

 

Remus' eyes widened in surprise, but then he closed them, kissing Sirius back. He put his hand on the back of Sirius' neck, tangling his fingers in the dark hair.

 

They pulled back when oxygen became necessary. "You like me?" Remus asked breathlessly, staring at Sirius with his big amber eyes, that seemed even more magical from this close. His cheeks were flushed and the tip of his nose was pink due to the cold. His lips were curled up into a smile that could light up the whole world.

 

Sirius realized that he might as well be in love with him. He nodded. "Yeah, a lot."

 

Remus' smile widened. "I like you, too-" He placed a brief kiss on Sirius' lips "-A lot." 

 

They didn't go back to the castle for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are really appreciated <3


End file.
